rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Periodic Table (LORE)
Periodic Table (Restricted access to personnel with security clearance Umbra) File number: 10073 Real name: Cecil Ulm Date of Birth: 1916, Cleveland, Ohio Marital status: Single Race: White (third generation German-American) Family: Mother (Maria), Sister (Laura, b. 1911), Father (Deceased, 1918) Occupation: Accountant Political affiliation: unknown Nationality: American Education: High School Diploma (1934) Appearance: 5’3, brown hair, pale blue eyes, skinny, nervous-looking Distinguishing marks: large birthmark left lower throat (generally wears high collars to hide), scar on right palm, needs glasses (myopia) Criminal record: none Social Security number: (See attached personal identification documents) Security clearance: low Background: Mr. Ulm was born in 1916, a few years before his father had a heart attack. His older sister and mother both labored hard to keep the family financially solvent. Both possess very dominant personalities, and Mr. Ulm grew up deferring to their leadership. After completing high school, Mr. Ulm began work for Gregor and Sons, a small accounting firm in Cleveland. He appears to have received training in accountancy, and started handling the company’s more prestigious clients in 1941. In this position, he obtained proof of wrongdoing on the part of one of his clients (Mr. Julius Steppano) and, not realizing that his employer was complicit, attempted to contact authorities. A confrontation between him and his employer, Mr. Boris Gregor, resulted in Mr. Gregor attempting to murder Mr. Ulm. At that point, Mr. Ulm’s Talent emerged and he became a plain work table. Mr. Gregor attempted to dispose of the table by dumping it in the river, but Mr. Ulm regained his normal shape in time to swim to shore. (Mr. Gregor is apparently not involved in the darker aspects of the criminal world; his crimes, excepting the attempted murder, appear to be entirely white-collar crimes.) Mr. Ulm contacted authorities and, after some persuasion (Personal note: one of the original investigators confessed to me that “the man seemed completely loony, soaked and claiming to be a table”), convinced them to examine the documents. However, corrupt officers intercepted the relevant documents, which are believed to be destroyed. At this point, our office intervened and sent a team, managed by Agent Price. On January 16th, they arrived in time to intercept a second assassination attempt, by an unknown team of assailants, who are still at large. During the confrontation, Mr. Ulm’s Talent reactivated, and he became an elaborate dinner table (it appeared to be crafted of cherry). Since his recruitment, he and his family have been relocated (see attached documents) for their safety. The attempted fraud, corruption and murder are still under investigation. Abilities: Mr. Ulm is able to turn himself into almost any table that he is able to imagine, particularly if offered pictures of tables to copy. It appears that any damage taken by the table is translated into harm for Mr. Ulm when he changes back; however, he can take the shape of a heavy-duty metal table which is impervious to most damage. It does require effort for him to shift back into human form. Attempts for him to shape change into other forms (even other types of furniture) have been unsuccessful. While in table form, he is unable to move but is able to hear and experience normal physical sensations (heat, cold, pain, etc.). We are still investigating potential uses for this ability. (Note: the name “Periodic Table” was coined by Agent Johnson who was unable to stop his hysterical giggling at the title. He has been reassigned to our Field Station in Alaska - there is no place in our ranks for unstable, humorous personalities. Mr. Ulm himself proposed “Actuarial Table” but “Periodic Table” seems to have stuck.) Psychological profile: Mr. Ulm is a nervous, retiring character who is easily dominated and would not be a good candidate for any position requiring initiative. He seems more interested in accountancy than in any use of his Talent but will undertake to obey orders to use it willingly enough. He was an adequate accountant but lacks imagination, and seemed genuinely shocked that someone would use numbers to lie, perhaps the only subject that arouses genuine passion. (A typical quote: “Accounting should never be used as a force for evil!”) He is very concerned over the welfare of his mother and sister, and wishes to keep his Talent from them. It is suggested that his handler be a powerful, opinionated woman. Current assignment: Mr. Ulm has been given a position among the accountants working for the Secret Service. Training of his Talent continues and it is hoped that creative minds can develop a use for his power. Status updates: (See attached documents)